Specy Spooktacular VII
thumb|250px Specy Spooktacular VII'' is a special double-length feature containing Halloween-themed episodes of ''Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Credited writers with spooky names *TheJoshinator2015 - The Jackonator, Josh-o-lantern, Here lies RespectTheDisney, Just Joshing Around, The Deathinator, Josh "Never had a Thomas Spook vacation", What's Left of Josh, It Came From Gloucestershire *Lord O' Darkness - LOD "Elodie", artist unknown, Nothing but darkness *MewandCompany - MewandCemetery, MrsMewGirlXXIV *ZeoCoc - ZeoHalloween *Blue Tennis Ball - SpookyRiceBall *TombstonekidYT - TombstoneKidRIP *FrogFriend - GhostFriend Episode list #'Slice Up Your Life - '''Tweets becomes a chainsaw-wielding killer named "Featherface". Buzz wants to stop him because he stole his chainsaw. #'Stuffed with Fear - Daydream braces for a stuffed toy uprising. #'Oh the Anatomy! - '''Sniffles ends up inside Petunia and discovers that the interior of the skunk girl is just a city where every cell is a citizen. #'Fright of the Concorde - ' When Ace revives the supersonic plane Concorde, a virus turns it into a monster. Can he stop the rogue airliner? #'Prankster in the Dark - 'Wanting to step up his spooky pranks, Pranky searches for a legendary prank lord #'I, Beaver-bot - 'Handy becomes a cyborg when learning the joy of having prosthetic limbs and gives away his skin. #'Don't Bite the Feeling - 'Borden gets bitten by a werewolf, and learns how to control her werewolf form. #'ChipSkunk/SkunkMunk - 'An electrical storm, along with some defective transistors, causes Giggles and Petunia to switch bodies, swapping the neat-freak attitude with the cheerful demeanor. #'Vampire Geek - 'Geeky temporarily becomes a vampire. #'You Are Snot Alone - '''Sickly becomes a monstrous blob of snot, thanks to Dr. Quackery's new cure-all serum that he got from a meteor. #Flying Fox of Tolerance (Part 1 & 2)' - Willia got turned into a flying fox by Solaris, so she must find a way to revert back to her original form. #'The Cower of London - When investigating the Tower of London, Cryptie and Bastion are haunted by the ghosts of Mystery and Ami, who were killed in one of the Tower's torture chambers. #The Darkest Bite '- Solaris drains Gloomy's negative energy to become an all-powerful sorceress. #'Steamed Punks - An ancestor of Sniffles arrives in the present day. #'Misadventures in Babysitting - '''A strange new nanny visits Cub and Yum Yum. #'Yule Regret This - '''Christmas and Halloween are merged into a new holiday and several characters live through the holiday hijinks. #A Pumpkin a Day' - While searching for a pumpkin to carve with her new pumpkin-carving machine, Fidget finds Skizzy eating her pumpkins. #'Deviled Pork''' - Jerky dies when falling out of a window and is sent to Hell. There, the devil requests him to bring some victims by possessing them and making them kill themselves. #'Werefox to Intervention' - Sorcery has turned Riston into a werefox that causes disasters in the town. Who will stop him? #'Brushed with Death '- Branchy buys a new paintbrush which has a curse on it. Whatever it paints, the events in the painting will happen in real life! #'That's the Spirit! '- A young journalist takes an interest in the supernatural. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:DVDs Category:Halloween Category:Merchandise